1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device including a semiconductor layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, one type of display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, has been in the spotlight. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display has a self-light-emitting characteristic and therefore does not require a separate light source, thereby reducing the thickness and weight thereof. Further, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
A conventional OLED display includes a plurality of thin film transistors that are formed in each pixel. An organic light emitting element is connected to at least one capacitor and thin film transistor. The plurality of thin film transistors and the at least one capacitor each include a semiconductor layer. Each semiconductor layer that is included in each thin film transistor and capacitor has an island form.
When manufacturing a conventional OLED display, after each semiconductor layer is formed in the island form, a subsequent process is performed. This process is a process of forming a thin film transistor, a process of forming a capacitor, or a process of forming an organic light emitting element. However, because each semiconductor layer constituting the conventional OLED display has the island form, there is a problem in that the semiconductor characteristics are deteriorated by static electricity that can occur in the subsequent process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.